


Round Nine

by JustAGirl24



Series: Seven Rounds [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's still PWP (natch). Brienne's in charge. As always, mind the tags and rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Nine

**Author's Note:**

> No one made me the .gif! I still can't quit it though, so it's all good.

Jaime was startled when Brienne tore her mouth from his, the door slamming shut as she pushed him back into it. He smirked and opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but she pinned him with a glare.

_“You_ don’t get to talk until I say so,” she growled, blue fire in her eyes. He shrugged, reaching for her hips to pull her closer, but she slapped his hands away. _“Or_ touch.”

_Ooh._ Jaime grinned. She’d come so far since their first kiss, their first night so many months ago. She’d been so shy and uncertain, but now? “Brienne,” he said, or tried to, but she cut him off with a fierce kiss, her body flush against his as she pressed him harder against the door, towering over him in her heels. He tipped his head up to kiss her back as her tongue slid against his, still tasting of the chocolate and cognac from their dessert that night…and Brienne.

She’d been driving him crazy all night, miles of smooth, creamy, freckled legs made impossibly longer by high heels and a shift dress riding high on her thighs. He’d nearly choked on his tongue when she stood up from the bar where she’d been waiting for him. He’d asked Margaery to take Brienne shopping for their dinner tonight, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. If they’d been home—well, they probably would have missed their reservation. He’d been hard ever since.

His hands slid up and up her thighs until they reached the nearly-indecent hem of the silky blue shift, fingers trailing over bare skin. She pulled back and nipped his earlobe, a short stinging pain.

“I said, _no_ touching,” she whispered harshly, _“no_ talking.” As if for good measure, long fingers wrapped around his wrists, pushing them against the door by his head. She peered down at him, her startlingly blue eyes emphasized by the barest hint of black liner, a heavy frown on her face.

Jaime swallowed and kept his hands where she’d put them, too turned on to speak.

Then she stepped back, pulling the dress over her head in one swift movement, and stood before him in nothing but her strappy heels and lacy black underwear. _Seven fucking hells._ He knew he was gaping but couldn’t stop, taking in all the bare, _touchable_ skin in front of him, her high, firm breasts with rosy, pebbled nipples begging to be sucked. He licked his lips as she narrowed her eyes. He could almost feel them against his tongue right now. _But she’d said no touching._ Her hands trembled as she slid them slowly over her breasts, to lay flat on her stomach just above the waistband of her panties. He heard a high whining sound. It took him a moment to realize he was the one who made it. His hands curled into fists, but still he kept them where she’d left them.

“Do you want these off?” Brienne asked idly, plucking at the elastic waistband of her lacy underwear. Her nonchalance was betrayed by the breathy tone of her voice, and Jaime tried to swallow around a suddenly dry throat. He was still so fucking hard, and he’d barely touched her since they stumbled through the door.

_“Yes,”_ he rasped, but she looked almost disappointed, her hands moving away from her body to rest on the top button of his shirt. She shook her head in disapproval. _No talking,_ he suddenly remembered as she began unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers brushing over his bare skin.

“It was our six-month anniversary tonight,” she murmured. Jaime nodded frantically as she looked up from where her hands had finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang open. He noted a hint of playfulness along with the fierce look in her eyes. _A game?_ Jaime grinned, and Brienne smiled back, before the stern look was back on her face. _“How_ many times did you grab my ass at the restaurant?”

Longsuffering Brienne was almost as familiar to him as scowling Brienne. He gave her his most charming smile in lieu of an answer.

_“Four,”_ she reminded him, as if he might have forgotten. “And I know the bartender saw that one time on our way up the stairs.” She blushed at the memory, her fingers brushing over his stomach almost absently as he sucked in a breath. His cock was aching, if only she’d move those fingers a few inches lower…

She sighed and moved closer, her nipples just grazing his chest, warmth radiating from her skin.

“And then dessert, Jaime.” A predatory smile crossed his face as he remembered sucking chocolate-cognac sauce off her finger as she’d blushed bright red. They’d been in a secluded little corner table with a long tablecloth, and he’d kissed down her neck as one hand had trailed up her inner thigh to press against her where she was hot and damp. He’d worked one finger between her folds, rubbing her swollen clit through her panties until she’d nearly come undone, and then he’d just…stopped.

Though if he’d known this kind of torture was what he’d have to go through, he might have done it long ago.

Jaime bit off a groan as Brienne shifted away, missing the warmth of her skin. Her hands were back near the waistband of her underwear, and she gave him a shy smile. “Do you want these off?” she asked again, her voice breathy. Jaime nodded quickly, his eyes glued to her hands as long fingers smoothed under the elastic at her hips, pushing them down to fall at her ankles. She kicked them away, stumbling slightly and balancing herself on his chest, and he wished she’d tumbled against him… He caught a glimpse of her thick blonde bush before she stepped into him again, her breasts pushed against his chest. He moaned, clenching and unclenching his fists, dying to feel her breasts in his hands, her cunt against mouth.

And then she’d kicked off her heels and was kneeling in front of him, tugging at the fastenings of his trousers and letting them pool at his feet along with his briefs, his cock springing free. She grasped his cock, and suddenly he was engulfed by her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked on him. He was so close, her tongue working the underside of his cock, and _oh gods—_

Jaime gasped as she pulled away from him with a small _pop,_ his cock hard and throbbing in time with his pounding heart. He stared down at her, Brienne staring back with a gleam in her eyes. Her lips were swollen, her fingers trailing softly up and down his thighs. He realized his hands were in her hair, and untangled them quickly.

“Lay down,” she said, pointing next to where she knelt on the carpet.

Jaime toed off his shoes and kicked his pants to the side, eager to do what she’s said, his erection bobbing almost uncomfortably in his haste.

“Now,” Brienne moaned, sliding one muscled thigh over his hip to straddle him, his cock nudging where she was slick and ready for him, “you don’t get to come until _I_ come.” Jaime kept his hands fisted at his sides, gazing up at her, wanting to touch her so badly. _Gods, this was so fucking hot._ But then she rose on her knees, grasping him in her hand, and sinking down his length. She sighed and moaned above him, rocking back and forth with small movements. Jaime’s hips gave a little involuntary jerk, a small _oh_ escaping Brienne’s lips as she clenched around him. She leaned back to brace her hands on his thighs, moving in slow, languid movements that had him struggling for control.

“T-touch me,” she demanded, leaving no room for misunderstanding when she grabbed Jaime’s right hand and brought it to where they were joined. He wasted no time curving his fingers around the firm flesh of her upper thigh, parting her with his thumb to find her clit, slick and swollen. He brushed his thumb over her once, twice, before finally making small, firm circles, her hips rocking in time with the motion of his thumb.

“Oh _gods,_ Jaime,” she breathed, before a series of small noises spilled from her mouth, her back arching as she rippled around his cock, his orgasm rushing up to join hers.

Brienne finally collapsed on top of him, flushed and spent, her skin slick against his. Once their breathing had slowed, sweat cooling on their bodies, Brienne finally stood with a groan and pulled him up with her. She tugged him towards their bedroom, her legs seeming as wobbly as his before they collapsed in a heap. Jaime smiled as he let his gaze rove her face, every lovely freckle, her generous mouth, her astonishingly blue eyes, now closed in sleep. He was struck again by how lucky he was to have her and what he’d forgotten to do at dinner, distracted as he’d been.

He rolled out of bed and padded back by the door and rifled through his pants, then made his way back to bed. Brienne opened her eyes and smiled at him sleepily. He opened the little velvet box and smiled back.


End file.
